Seventh Year
by Luisa Weasley20
Summary: AU. Everyone's back, George, Dumbledore, and Lupin. It's a new school year and of course, horrible things are happening. Only this time, they're happening to Hermione.
1. Truths and Attacks

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. 

**Author's Note:** I know I'm everywhere. Anyway, just want to say hi to Brittany, that is if she's even reading this and that I'm bored.

**Chapter One**

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Lupin greeted. "Now, since I am sure that all of you know what tonight is, I am giving you today to do whatever you want. Talk, practice, do anything you like as long as you remain under control," Lupin said as he sat at his desk.

Everyone did know what that night was, it was the full moon, and everyone knew that Lupin was a werewolf, just like they knew not to go near the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. It was the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had hired Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, daring anyone to comment on his choice. Some had, the Malfoys being one, but in the end, Dumbledore won and Malfoy was sitting in class, surrounded by his usual cronies.

Upon Lupin's finish, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger went up to his desk, eager to talk to him. He smiled weakly at the group and said, "Hello. How are you today?"

"My back hurts, Ron is annoying me, and I'm bored," Hermione answered bluntly.

Remus looked at her as though she had just sprouted green horns. "All right. I was expecting more of a 'I'm fine, thank you'."

Ron shook his head and laughed, "George decided to get back at Hermione for all her meddling in his plans, so he had Fred send him some Truth Serum and he put an entire bottle in her drink this morning. Now she has to tell the truth for the entire day. So far it's been bloody hilarious."

Mrs. Weasley had finally put her foot down and forced George to come back to Hogwarts for his final year. The joke shop was still open, though now Fred ran it until George graduated. Next year, Fred would have to return to school to finish as well. Hermione just glared at Ron and said, "I hate the fact that you find my pain and embarrassment amusing."

"What's happened so far?" Remus asked.

"Ron's been asking me questions all day. In Potions, Snape asked me what I thought of him, and then took fifty points away when I told him the truth," Hermione answered.

"What did you say?"

"She said that he was a stupid, greasy git," Ron replied, startling Remus.

Harry shook his head and asserted, "Actually, she said that he was letting old prejudices rule his life and career. And then he asked how he was prejudiced."

"And you brought up Harry?" the older man questioned.

"Yeah, and how he always treats the Slytherins better than the Gryffindors," Hermione added.

"You have to tell the truth for the entire day?"

"Yeah. Watch, Hermione, who is your favourite male from my family?" Ron inquired.

"Bill. Because he's nice and would never torment a friend by asking them stupid questions all day long."

Harry laughed while Ron looked put out. Remus commented, "And I thought my day was going horrible."

"At least I don't have to turn into a wolf when the sun goes down," Hermione answered. "How are you holding up?"

Remus put his head in his hands. "A bit worn down, but I'm sure I'll survive."

"Is there any way we can help?" Hermione asked.

She couldn't hear his answer though, for suddenly, Draco Malfoy, who had apparently heard their entire conversation, yelled out, "Granger, what do you think about me?"

"You're a handsome but idiotic prat," she answered calmly.

Malfoy's face reddened slightly, though he stopped Crabbe and Goyle from ganging up on the young woman. Instead, he said, "No, leave the Mudblood alone, I want to have some fun with this. Granger, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Seven and a half," she answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, please quit asking Miss Granger questions," Remus inputted.

Malfoy looked as though the last thing he would ever do would be to take an order from Remus Lupin, but responded, "Just one more question, Professor. Granger, who is the male that you like?" His smirk said he knew already but that he wanted to embarrass her.

Hermione just stared at him, her eyes wide, knowing that if she said anything, it would be the truth. Luckily, Remus stepped in, "Mr. Malfoy, that is not an appropriate question and you know it. Please turn back to your own activities."

"All I did was ask her a question. Who do you fancy, Granger?"

Quietly, she mumbled something that only the three surrounding her could hear clearly, and then asked, "Professor Lupin, may I be excused? I'm actually not feeling that well, maybe George put something else in my drink this morning."

Remus just nodded mutely and watched as the girl gathered her things in left. He knew that she wouldn't be going to Madam Pomfrey though, they only place she was going was to her room. The Slytherins booed as she passed, upset that they had lost some serious blackmailing information, all except for Malfoy, he just sat there grinning like the idiot he was. The other Gryffindors, the males at least, made as though to attack the Slytherins for mocking their friend, but that idea was put to bed when Remus called, "All right, everyone, back to your own devices or I'll start subtracting points."

The Gryffindors sat down, and many of the Slytherins started talking once again, Malfoy wasn't finished though. He asked, "Protecting your territory, Lupin?"

Remus looked up from the paper he had been grading to state, "I don't know what your talking about, Mr. Malfoy. But I would appreciate it if you would show me the proper respect of a teacher, I know you can do it, I've heard you with Professor Snape often enough."

Malfoy only shook his head and said, "I don't know why you bother to hide it. Everyone knows about the mudblood and the half-breed."

Ron and Harry both moved to attack the blonde, but Remus grabbed their arms, stopping them from doing any damage. So Harry quickly mumbled a spell taught to him by Hermione, hoping nobody would notice. Then aloud, he replied, "Why don't you go bother someone your own size, Malfoy? That should leave you with some elementary kids in town."

Malfoy growled, "I'd shut that mouth of yours, Potter, if you knew what's good for you."

All at once, the Slytherins were attacking one another, Goyle tackling Malfoy to the ground. The girls were hitting each other as much as the boys were, while the Gryffindors just stood on the sidelines watching. Remus sighed and asked the two boys, "So which one of you did it?"

"Professor, we didn't do anything," Ron protested.

"That, I highly doubt, Mr. Weasley. Why else would the Slytherin half of the class start attacking each other so randomly?"

"Maybe they are just that stupid."

"Mr. Weasley, please stop insulting your classmates and release them from whatever spell they are under."

"But I'm not doing _anything_!"

"Harry, would you please release them from the spell," Remus ordered.

Harry shook his head and stood his ground. "No, not after what they were saying about Hermione. It's not her fault that she has to tell the truth, and they shouldn't be using that to humiliate her. She already gets enough of that from them."

Remus shook his head. "Harry, you can't just go about throwing spells, you're Head Boy. Hermione is a strong young lady, I'm sure that she doesn't let words bother her."

"I don't care if I'm the King of France, Hermione's my best mate. And if words really don't hurt her then why did she run out of here so quickly? I'll tell you, because she didn't want to have to deal with their tormenting any sooner than possible."

"She could have run because she had just admitted that she fancied me, Harry. Maybe she didn't want to have to deal with what _I_ would say," Remus supposed.

"Remus, she wouldn't be completely upset about what you would say. It would hurt, you rejecting her, but you would have got it done with in one sitting, whereas they would drag it through the mud as long as they could," Harry retorted.

_But would I have rejected her? _Remus thought_. Wait, what am I thinking? She's at least twenty years younger than me; I would have had to refuse her_. To Harry, Remus said, "Harry, you have to release them or else I'll be forced to report this to Dumbledore, and I don't think you would want him to know about this. "

Harry looked like protesting again, but decided against it at seeing the steely glint in the old werewolf's eye. He shook his head and released the spell, causing all the Slytherins to freeze in their movements. Malfoy was the first to respond, kicking Goyle off of him and demanding, "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

There were murmurs of confusion, everyone trying to find out what had happened. Everyone was silent when Remus stated, "I am sorry to say that for your inappropriate behavior in class today, I am deducting one hundred points from Slytherin. Please remain quiet for the rest of class, you may leave when dismissed by me."

Ron and Harry left to go talk with Dean and Seamus, leaving Remus to his thoughts. _She fancies you, you idiot. Go and find her. She's twenty years younger than you, so what? She acts like she's older than you, no one in her year could even try to keep up with her, but you talk to her often. She's eighteen, she's legal, and Dumbledore would probably be thrilled that you found yourself a girl. She's rational and intelligent, she is the head girl; she would know how to help you during your transformations. She knew you were a werewolf during her third year but didn't tell anyone; she's trustworthy and loyal. She's pretty, you can't deny that, and she's strong. How many times has she helped Harry with Voldemort? And you love her; you know that, Dumbledore knows that, she probably even knows that on some level. Go get her, prat._

* * *

Hermione was down at dinner that evening, though it was obvious that she had been crying, and to make it worse, every so often a Slytherin would slink over and say something, earning a curse from either Ron or Harry. All the girls looked at her sympathetically, for all of them had fancied at least one teacher or coach in their time at Hogwarts, granted for most of them it was Lockhart, Oliver Wood, or Cedric Diggory, but they still knew that it wasn't the greatest feeling. Ginny was trying her best to distract Hermione, which wasn't working too well, and Remus was staring at her.

At the end of dinner, as Hermione and Ginny were leaving, the older girl risked a look at Remus, though quickly went back to paying attention to her friend when she saw that he was looking at her so intensely. Hermione then went to her common room with Ginny while Remus went to the Shrieking Shack.

That night, Hermione was walking along the pond, thinking about the new school year and all that was happening. George was wreaking havoc, with the help of his supplier brother, Voldemort was growing stronger, and Dumbledore seemed to be growing weaker. Everything was changing, people were dieing, the fate of the world was on the line, and it was all in the hands of her seventeen year-old mate, Harry Potter.

She was broken from her thoughts by a twig snapping. She spun around quickly, knowing that it wasn't she who made the noise. "Who are you? What do you want?" There was no response though. "Is anyone out there? Say something, anything," she demanded. Unfortunately, the noisemaker didn't say anything, instead it pounced her.


	2. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer:** Get it through your thick heads already. I. Don't. Own. Anything.

**Author's Note**: I actually have nothing to say. I can sense your shock; I know it's creepy.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Hermione was walking through the castle, her pajamas ripped and her leg bleeding. The halls were empty; everyone else was in class, so Hermione walked alone, her limbs numb from sleeping all night on the hard and cold ground. Silently, she walked the halls and climbed the stairs until she was finally standing outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Slowly, she opened the door and walked in. She saw Remus standing in the middle of the class, his back to her. There was a collective gasp when the class saw her; she was covered in dirt and blood with her clothes in tatters.

When Remus noticed that no one was paying any attention to his lesson, he turned about, asking, "What's so import—" But then he saw Hermione.

"Remus, help, please," she whispered before crumpling to the ground.

Remus Lupin was at her side an instant. He inspected the wound quickly before realizing, "Merlin, it's a werewolf bite." Though he was tired from the night before, he gently picked her up, ordering, "Tommy, go find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and tell them to come to the hospital wing. They should be in Potions with Professor Snape. Hurry."

A second-year blonde got up quickly and ran out the door, presumably to find the two older students. To the rest of the class, Remus commanded, "Matthews, you're in charge, I'm going to take her to the infirmary. Points will be deducted if anyone so much as moves from their seats. If I do not return in time, dismiss yourself." With that the man was gone, running throughout the school to get to the hospital wing.

"Back so soon, Remus? Didn't that—oh, Merlin," Madam Pomfrey said at seeing Remus rush in carrying the girl in his arms.

"Poppy, she's been bitten."

"Well, come on, come on. Put her in a bed and I'll see what I can do," she ordered. Remus did as she said and then watched as she started healing Hermione's wound. She shook her head, looking sad. "I'm sorry to say that she's been infected. The bite is old, possibly from last night and from a fully transformed werewolf, she's got a bump on her head as well, she must have been knocked out when it happened. Where did you find her?"

"She came to my class, I didn't notice at first, but then when the class wasn't listening…She asked for help before passing out. I didn't know what to do. All I saw was her blood. Oh Merlin, Hermione, why did this have to happen?"

"Why didn't she just come here? Have you informed Dumbledore?"

"No, I already told you, I was too worried about Hermione," Remus snapped.

"Remus, calm down. Apart from her becoming a werewolf, I believe that Miss Granger will make a full recovery. We need to inform Dumbledore. Why don't you fetch him while examine Miss Granger?" Madam asked.

Remus tried to remain calm as he answered; "I'm not leaving her, at least not until Harry and Ron get here."

"All right. Let me see, there are no proof of a struggle and her clothes are covered in grass stains, so I'm guessing that she was tackled to the ground. I'm also assuming that she didn't have her wand."

"Hermione…" Remus sighed.

Madam Pomfrey asked, "Remus, are you close with Miss Granger?"

"She's apart of the Golden Trio, Poppy, which also includes a boy who is practically my nephew. I happen to think of her as a friend. Is there a problem with that?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "You just seem very attached to her, I was curious. I'm going to need your help now. I want you to hold her mouth open, while I feed her this potion."

Remus stepped towards the head of the bed, gently opening Hermione's mouth. As soon as the entire vile of a sick looking potion was gone, Hermione began coughing. Remus let go of her and took a step back, waiting until she had stopped before asking, "How do you feel, Hermione?"

"Like hell. What happened? Ron blow up the cauldron in Potions again? Was I in the line of fire?" Hermione replied with a faint smile.

Remus was anything but laughing though, and then there was the sudden sound of running and shouting. Ron and Harry burst in at top speed, instantly running for Hermione's bed, Ron right at Harry's heels. Harry, however, stopped when he was a foot within reach of the bed, causing Ron to run into him and make Harry topple over the bed to the ground on the other side.

Harry was up in a second, saying, "I'm all right, no need for anyone to worry."

Hermione laughed at this and said, "Hello, Harry, Ron. Why'd you just get here?"

"We just ran here all the way from the dungeon's, Professor Lupin sent some little kid to get us. Ran out right in the middle of one of his boring speeches, for which I thank you," Ron answered. "So why are you here?"

"You mean you weren't with me when I got hurt?"

"No, Ron and I haven't seen you since last night, when you said you were going for a walk. We were really starting to get worried," Harry replied.

Hermione was silent, finally she said, "I remember now, I can't believe I was so stupid." It was evident from her voice that she was near tears.

Remus wrapped an arm around her while Harry and Ron took their seats on either side of her. "Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I'll just be getting Professor Dumbledore then," Madam Pomfrey stated as she moved to put her supplies away.

"No need, Poppy, I am right here," a voice said from the door. Professor Dumbledore said, "I ran into Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter on the way to my office. They briefly explained to me that Miss Granger was in the hospital wing before running off, so I decided to see for myself what was wrong."

"I'm a werewolf," Hermione answered slowly.

"What?" Ron demanded. "Professor Lupin, you didn't—"

"Of course I didn't," Remus retorted. "I was in my office all night. This morning Hermione wandered into my room asking for help before passing out. I saw it was a werewolf bit and rushed her here after making sure that the class was in order and you two was fetched." Looking more kindly at Hermione, he asked, "Hermione, what were you thinking? Going for a walk during a full moon without your wand?"

"I just wanted some fresh air, I forgot that tonight was the full moon," Hermione answered quietly.

"You forgot? Hermione, I don't like you understand the severity of this, you're a werewolf. Your entire life is gone now, all because of one mistake," Remus stated.

"I'm not perfect, Remus, I'm just going to have to adapt."

"Hermione Granger, this isn't just a cut off hand, this is a serious condition. You're not going to be able to find work, you're going to be mock and hated, everyone is going to shun you," Remus argued passionately.

Dumbledore laid a hand on Remus's shoulder, kindly, he said, "Remus, there is no need for you to be angry. Hermione does understand the situation, but she has an advantage that you didn't have while you were in school."

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

"She has you and me, all of us. Remus, you will help her with her transformations and daily life, and you two will help her through school, while I will protect her from anyone wishing her injustice or harm. Do you understand?"

The group nodded gravely, and Hermione followed with a sneezing fit. Finally, she stopped it by plugging her nose, and asking, "Harry, would you please back up a bit?"

Harry looked at her strangely, but after receiving a nod from Remus, did as she said. Once he was about five feet away from the bed, Hermione was able to let go of her nose and talk normally. Ron, being Ron, saw this and stated, "Wow, Harry, Hermione's allergic to you."

Remus laughed softly at the sheer stupidity of that response, before stating, "Actually, I think Hermione's sense of smell has just begun developing. Harry, were you with Ginny this morning?"

"Err…maybe."

"You have Ginny's perfume on you, and to a new werewolf, something as flowery as that can have some presence."

Ron was starting to turn red. "Harry, why is my sister's perfume on you?"

"Ah…Hermione, you know I love you like a sister and I would love to stay here with you while you find out all your new abilities, but I think Ron is going to kill me in the next minute, so I think it wise that I start running. I'll be back later to check on you. Goodbye," Harry said as he began to back towards the door, until he finally he ran out.

Ron patted Hermione's head and ran after the black-haired boy, saying, "Bye, Mione. I'll be back once Harry's in a grave."

"Ron, Harry already has enough people trying to put him in a grave," Hermione called after him, then she added, "And I'm not a dog."

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't think Ron will do any serious damage, most likely he'll just chase Harry around for a while before giving up. I'm sorry to say that I must be going too, I left the class unattended, and I don't want them doing anything too stupid."

Hermione looked up at the older man, doing her best to look sad and pathetic to gain more time with him. Dumbledore saw this and chuckled, "Remus, why don't you stay here with Miss Granger while I teach your class? I'm sure she has plenty of questions that I would not be able to answer."

"Are you sure, Professor? I don't wish to force you into anything."

"I will be fine, Remus. If you remember, I was once a teacher at Hogwarts myself, and Miss Granger is one of my favourite students. I want her to have the best of help, which in this case, is you," Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his blue eyes bright.

Remus noticed that he was still firmly latched onto Hermione and let go gradually, saying, "Yes, thank you, Professor. I think it would be best if I stayed here, becoming a beast can be a bit overwhelming."

Dumbledore nodded and left, leaving the pair to themselves. Sitting at the foot of the bed, Remus asked, "So, do you have any questions?"

"Is it going to hurt horribly?"

"Yes, especially the first time, after a while, you learn to block out most of the pain. I suppose I'm going to have to tell Severus to make a double batch of the Wolfsbane Potion now. When do you want to talk to your family?"

Hermione didn't say anything, when she did, it was, "I don't want to talk to them, to have to see the look in their faces when they realize that their daughter is a monster."

"Hermione, you are going to have to tell your parents. I'm sure they'll understand, I'll go with you and explain everything."

The girl just continued to shake her head though. "No, I'll write them a letter saying everything, I'm very good at writing and that way it will seem more set in stone. They'll have something to look at when they wonder why I'm so thin and tired. It makes more sense."

"Hermione, use your head. Do you really think that you're parents want to learn something as important as this from a letter?"

"Do you really think they want to learn about this at all? Like you said, I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age, but apparently, I'm too stupid to know not to go for a walk alone and defenseless during the full moon. Either it's a letter or nothing."

"Okay, a letter it is then. You know you're going to have to get registered, of course. We can do that when you're starting to feel more comfortable, but I don't really see any reason to broadcast it all over the school. No reason to attract any more attention than necessary. Of course, we'll inform all your teachers and close friends, but that I think that should be all."

"Please make sure that Professor Snape doesn't say anything," Hermione begged.

"Hermione, I am sure that—"

"Remus, in our third year he gave us an assignment on werewolves, hoping that we would finally notice what you were, sure some of the students weren't as observant as me, but what if Snape lets it slip to one of the Slytherins. Please, make sure he doesn't say anything," she repeated.

Remus agreed, "I'll try my best, I'm not guaranteeing anything though."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Hermione. I'm thinking that for your first transformation, you should be with me. It will be awkward and painful for you, and to tell the truth, I could use the company," Remus sighed.

"You really miss them, don't you?"

"Of course, they were my best mates. All they went through for me, I think they were the only ones who truly understood and cared about me. And look at them now, two are dead and one I want to kill myself. It's ironic that the weakest two are the ones still living while the two that really loved and appreciated life are dead."

"It's just like they say, Remus, the good die young while we are left to ponder our mistakes."

Remus nodded solemnly, then looking down, he continued, "Listen, Hermione, about yesterday. It's not as though I'm not attracted to you, it's just there would be so many complications…"

"Like what?" Hermione questioned bluntly, feeling unusually confident.

"First of all, I'm too dangerous…"

"Remus, I'm a werewolf, just like you. I would be dangerous too."

"I'm too poor…" he continued.

"Which is what I'll be after I get out of school," Hermione commented.

"I'm too old, you're eighteen and I'm thirty-seven, thirty-eight in March. That's twenty years, Hermione. What would we have in common?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you like a list?"

"Actually, yes, I would."

"All right, I'm very good at lists. Number one, we both share this condition, meaning we'll have an understanding of what the other is going through. Second, we basically have the same friends. Three, there's always Harry Potter, and that topic alone should give us enough conversations for three years. Fourth, we have the same personality, modest and quiet, but stubborn at the same time. Number five; we're both working to destroy Voldemort. Sixth, we both know what it's like to loose someone close."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

She smiled cheekily. "Yeah, of course, hearing Ginny fawn over Harry didn't help. I think I can actually go up to one hundred and two."

Remus wagged his head back and forth, though there was a slight light in his features. "Hermione, how about the fact that you're my student?"

"Ah, number fifty-seven, it wouldn't be a strained relationship since we're so close to one another. And reason seventy-four, we both went to the same school so we'll likely share the same experiences. It would be just like I was going out with someone my age."

"But you wouldn't."

"Plenty of people had have perfectly fine relationships with people older than them," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hermione, what happens when you get bored with me? Say we get married, a thirty year-old is not going to be happy staying with one person who is fifty."

"Maybe Parvati or Lavender wouldn't be happy, but I would. I would be happy just knowing that someone loved me, knowing that someone would be waiting for me when I got home. I would be more than happy with that."

"Hermione, you deserve someone young and handsome. Someone that has something to offer you."

"Who says anyone would offer me anything?" she asked. "Remus, I'm not doing this because I've given up on my love life, you knew that I fancied you yesterday when I was perfectly healthy, and I'm in no way a seer, so I could not have predicted this. I thought we were close, I thought this might work, but apparently, you either don't like me at all, or you're too afraid to admit it. So why don't you leave for now before I make an even bigger fool of myself?"

Remus didn't budge. "Hermione, you still—"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I'll be able to work out my new senses by myself. Goodbye, Remus John Lupin," she said, her tone final.

He nodded and stood up. As he walked out of the hospital wing, he whispered, "Goodbye, Hermione Jane Granger."


	3. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note**: Ah…nope, I've got nothing to say.

**Chapter Three**

Professor Remus Lupin sat at his desk in his private office, he didn't want to face his classes, so as far as Professor Dumbledore knew, he was still in the hospital wing with Hermione. In from of him lay an open photo album, filled with pictures of him from his days at Hogwarts. The one he was staring at now was of him, Sirius, and James in the common room. He remembered that day so well; James and Sirius had been trying to convince him to ask Mary Elizabeth from Ravenclaw to go with him to Hogsmeade. Finally, he had relented and asked her, they had had a good time too. That is until she found out that he was a werewolf, after that, she had refused to even speak to him.

He flipped to another picture, this one of Remus, Peter, Lily, James, Sirius, and Sirius's new girlfriend at the Three Broomsticks. They all looked so happy, everyone but him; he just looked like his normal sickly self. Yet here he was, alive, while they had all died. Well, all expect for Peter, but then he didn't count. The next picture was of him holding a baby Harry while James and Lily looked on. He remembered staring at his picture hundreds of times, jealous that the child wasn't his and that he would never have what Lily and James had.

He thought back to Hermione and everything she had said. Her reasons were true enough, though her accusation was incorrect. He did like her, in fact, he liked her entirely too much. She was beautiful and intelligent, but absolutely too young. She was just a teenage, he was middle-aged, and no matter what she said, he knew that sooner or later she would leave him for someone else. That was what frightened him the most, not what other people would say or think. What if he did give into his feelings, but then she left? He didn't know if he could take the pain. Losing someone to death was hard enough, but losing someone because they didn't love you anymore would be much worse.

Remus was too wrapped into his thoughts to notice the arrival of Professor Dumbledore in his office. Before he knew it, Dumbledore stood in front him and snapped the book shut. That got his attention, hastily, he stood and said, "I'm sorry, Professor. I should have told you when I left the hospital wing. It was some time ago, Miss Granger didn't want me there any longer."

"And why didn't she?" the old man asked, the twinkle in his eye visible.

"She wanted to be left alone to think, sir."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You're lying. You must realize that I know everything that goes on in this school, Remus. I knew when you left the hospital wing and I also know why, which is why I chose to continue as your substitute instead of forcing you to teach."

"If you know, why do you ask me?"

"Simply to see if you are willing to tell me. Now, normally, I would stay out of a thing such as this, but I feel it is my responsibility to act," he stated.

"This is my personal life, Albus," Remus replied.

The headmaster nodded. "Yes, and seeing as you don't manage it properly, I find it upon me to do so."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Remus?"

"She's twenty years younger than me!" he answered.

"And? Love has no age, Remus, just like it has no money or species."

"How could we live? Neither of us would have any money, since neither of us would have jobs."

"I would be more than happy to have you stay here. You would remain the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Miss Granger could become the Muggle Studies teacher, Ms. Derwood has been hoping to move on for some time," Dumbledore suggested.

"What about children?"

"Don't you want children, Remus? I think it would do you some good to have a little five year-old hanging on to your leg as you try to walk around and teach."

Remus sighed, "Albus, I'm old enough to be her father. She has planned her entire life out, and I don't think her plans included a family that would be rejected wherever they went. I would be sixty by the time any child of ours graduated from Hogwarts, I should be a grandfather by then."

"Well, perhaps if your child is very irresponsible and handsome, you will be," Dumbledore grinned.

"Albus, I'm serious. Hermione doesn't know what she's getting into to, it would be best if I just ignored her until she came to her senses."

"The only thing that will come of you ignoring her is a very hurt young lady. We all know that Miss Granger is not the most confident of the young ladies here, it must have taken a great deal of courage to talk to your about her feelings. Where is your courage?"

"I'm supposed to be the logical one, not the brave one," he answered.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and asked, "Why don't you be the one that listens to his heart?"

* * *

Hermione was at dinner that night, and apparently, she had told Ginny of her condition, for she was openly plugging her nose without any questions from those directly around her. Other students at the table and surround tables were looking at her strangely, yet all her friends seemed to go on as if it were a normal day. Remus noticed all of this, along with how she would cringe at times, a sign that her hearing had improved, and that she seemed to be eating very little. It only took one glance from Dumbledore to move Remus from his seat at the teacher's table to a position next to her.

Ron was the first to notice his change, asking, "Something we can do for you, Professor Lupin?"

Remus offered the teenage boy a smile and said, "Actually, I wanted to speak with Hermione."

"Really? What about?" she asked, sounding as though she had the flu.

"I'm guessing you told Ginny about your little problem?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, she's my best girl mate. Not as though I have anything in common with Lavender or Parvati."

Remus knew she was referring to their earlier conversation, but decided to ignore it. "I'm glad to see that you're out of the infirmary, Hermione."

"Yes, well, Madam Pomfrey decided that there was nothing else she could do. She healed the wound, fed me a Pepper-up potion, and let me leave," Hermione stated.

It was obvious by their faces that the others wondered why Hermione was being so cold to her favourite teacher, but let it pass for the moment. Remus removed Hermione's hand from her nose and placed it at her side, causing her to sneeze repeatedly. Calmly, he advised, "Hermione, breathe through your mouth, until you are able to control your senses, it will lessen the effects of surrounding smells. And try to focus on one person at a time while blocking out the other noises, that should prevent you from going deaf."

Hermione did as he said was glad to see that she stopped sneezing, though it was a bit awkward to breathe through her mouth. "Thank you," she breathed.

He nodded and began to fill up her plate with food, something that gathered even more people's attention. Lowly, he said, "You need to eat, there will be times when you are tired and you will most likely lose some weight. You will need all the energy you can get." Once the plate looked like Ron's, he placed it in front of Hermione again.

"Thank you, Father," she growled sarcastically.

Remus winced, but murmured, "Ah, yes. Father. Let's see what we can do about that." Then he bent down and gave her a soft peck on the lips, before saying, "At least now, you will have one happy memory of today. Good evening, Miss Granger." After that, he left to return to his seat at the table.

Every set of eyes darted between the pair, and even Hermione was too shocked to remember to breathe through her mouth, inducing another sneezing fit, to which Ginny said, "All right, that's it I'm not wearing perfume anymore if it's going to make you sneeze so much."

It was quiet enough in the great hall so that everyone could hear Ginny's outburst, though only few laughed, most just turned back to their plates in silence and wondered if the stories about their professor and head girl were true. Hermione nodded at Remus with a smile while he just raised his goblet in response.

Harry asked, "What was that all about?"

"Harry, how would you feel if I was dating Remus?" she replied, picking at the food in front of her.

Harry spit out the contents of his mouth, which unfortunately, were sprayed all over Ginny. She frowned and wiped away at the excess liquid, commenting, "Wonderful, most guys get their girlfriends jewelry, mine just spits all over me."

"Hermione, he's practically my uncle and is old enough to be our father," Harry answered, ignoring Ginny's comment.

"Harry, I didn't say I was dating him. I just wanted to know what you would think if I started to date him," Hermione stated.

"So he's admitted that he fancies you?" Ron inquired. It was natural that he be curious, Hermione and Ron had gone on a few dates over the summer, but had given up on the idea of a romance with each other, they were just too much like brother and sister.

"Yes…no…I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "Yesterday, after you went chasing Harry about, we got into an argument about why we could or couldn't work."

Ginny let out a large squeal, attracting everyone's attention and making Hermione cover her ears in pain. Ginny grinned, "Did you win? You always win at arguments with my family."

Hermione grabbed the girl's shoulders, saying, "Ginny, never do that again. I would like to be able to hear when I'm twenty."

"Sorry," the redhead replied sheepishly.

"What did you say, Hermione? Could you actually go out with someone your father's age?" Ron questioned.

"I'm not going out with him, he doesn't want to. Why does everyone keep on bringing up our ages? I'm eighteen, I know what I want in a guy, and I know I have nothing in common with any of the guys around my age. The only thing they care about is Quidditch, and I can't bloody stand the sport."

"We care about other things," Ron protested.

"Like what? Name something besides the war, your family, and your girlfriends."

Neither of the boys said a word. "Exactly."

"Well, what do you care about besides your family, Professor Lupin, and school?" Ron asked smugly.

"I care about books and reading, along with the treatment of magical creatures."

"I don't like this. Hermione, you're setting yourself up for heartbreak, Remus doesn't let anyone near him, you're only getting your hopes up at thinking that he'll ever agree to date you," Harry cut in.

Hermione's eyes flashed anger. "Well, that would be my business then. I know you mean well, Harry, but I'm a big girl, and I don't need someone to stand over me."

Harry sighed. "Mione, he's thirty-eight and your teacher, what are people going to say? I know what they're going to say, they're going to say that he's tricking you, that he's just using you. At worst they might say he forced you, said that for you to get a good grade, you'd have to bed him. You honestly want your name run through the mud like that? And what about your parents? What are they going to think?"

"Ginny, what are you thinking right now?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm thinking Harry's got a death wish, personally," the girl challenged.

Ron shook his head and advised, "Harry, don't in between a girl and her romance, it won't end well."

Harry glared at his supposed mate, but said nothing. Now was not the time to be attacking each other, that would come later.


	4. Transfiguration and Potions

**Disclaimer: **You know, I wish I knew Remus, Fred, and George, that would be so wicked awesome. Unfortunately though, they're fictional characters that belong to J.K. Yes, I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I'm bored. I would like to thank those of you that reviewed and remind some of you of that little button down there, saying Go. Push the button; it's a very nice button (most of the time).

**Chapter Four**

In Potions a few days later, Harry and Ron were working together on a class assignment, and seeing as Hermione was a good distance away, Harry decided to ask, "Ron, why were you so calm when Hermione told us about Lupin? You can't honestly approve of it."

Ron just shrugged and continued to stir the vile looking concoction. "Of course I don't, I just realized that you were right, there's no way Lupin's going to look at her, so why bother? If I keep my mouth shut, she'll continue to help me."

"You actually used your brain of yours, mate. I'm proud of you," Harry teased.

Ron glowered, and replied, "Now if only you would do the same thing."

The two continued to argue as they worked, not paying attention as Malfoy, who was sitting behind them, whispered a spell and then silently yelled into his wand's point. They did notice, however, when Hermione let out a long, painful wail, nearly frightening Neville, her partner, half out of his wits.

Every pair of eyes was on the young girl as Professor Snape snuck up behind her to say, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class, Miss Granger." Then with a sneer, he added, "And please hold your howling for the moon."

The Slytherin students snickered, and it took all of Hermione's will power not to growl and attack the professor. Instead she simply turned her attention back to the potion, just in time to prevent it from burning. The class went back to normal, though a few minutes later, a small blonde boy snuck in.

He tried to get to Hermione, but was cut off by Professor Snape. "Why are you here, Mr. Bing?"

"I-I've g-got a-a note f-for Miss-s G-Granger," the poor boy stuttered, holding up the piece of paper as proof.

Snape snatched it from his hand, read it, tore it up, and then proceeded to say, "It wasn't anything but rudeness and a desire to distract the class. And tell that old hound to quit sending students to my class."

The boy looked unsure, but left after one more evil look from Snape. Addressing the entire class, Snape commanded, "Back to work, all of you. I don't want to hear anything from the lot of you until class is over."

Ron and Harry risked a glance at Hermione, who was noticeably fuming. They gently shook their head, silently hoping that Hermione wouldn't do anything rash and stubborn, costing them any more house points. Luckily, she just bit her tongue and went back to work.

As soon as they were out the dungeons though, they got an earful. "Who does he think he is? That note was meant for me, practically my mail, it's illegal to read someone else's mail. I don't even know whom it was from," the girl let out.

Ron answered, "It was from Professor Lupin, and he was asking what happened and if you were all right."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Easy, he sent Tommy Bing with the note. That was the same kid he sent to fetch us when you were…hurt. With Snape's answer we know he was asking what happened and knowing Remus, he probably asked how you were," Harry explained.

"Well, that was thoughtful," Hermione commented.

Ron and Harry shared a look but said nothing; they were used to this Hermione by now. One minute she was as bitter as burnt chocolate, the next as sweet as honey, just like they had grown accustomed to Professor Lupin talking to them more, and making sure that Hermione ate enough at meals, although she still seemed to have lost some weight.

The boys waited until they were on the ground floor before Ron asked, "Hey, Mione, can we have a ride?"

"Do I look like a horse?" she retorted.

"We didn't mean like that, Hermione," Harry answered. "What Ron meant to say is, would you please pull us towards the staircase? Like you did before? Please?"

"Why do you like me pulling you two so much?"

The pair shrugged. "We don't really know. It's just fun and it means we don't have to walk," Ron replied.

"You two are a couple of lazy gits, but all right," she relented. She turned around so that her back was facing the boys and said, "Grab my waist, and no funny business, Mr. Potter. Ready?"

"Yes," Ron and Harry answered. Hermione started walking again, though not before placing a slipping spell on the boys' shoes.

Anyone walking by looking at the trio strangely, for it was quite a sight to see, one small girl pulling two fully grown boys behind her. Finally, Hermione got tired of it and decided to pull a prank on her mates. She sped up to a full run, and then lashed out, effectively dislodging the boys and making them spin out of control on the cool floor.

They crashed into a wall, landing in a pile of arms, legs, and books. Harry was the first to respond, looking up and saying, "Not funny, Hermione Granger, not funny in the least."

Hermione laughed, "I thought it was very funny. Maybe that will teach you not to make your mates act like sled dogs. Now get up, don't want to be late for our next class after all, it's Transfiguration."

Transfiguration started off better than Potions, although there was still a bit of a disturbance. As soon as Professor McGonagall announced that they would be working on human transformation, there was a loud shout of laughter, making it even more obvious to Hermione that all the Slytherins knew about her little condition. Ron and Harry smiled though, trying to make her feel better.

"Now we will cover full body transformations, though that won't be for a while yet, and make no mistake, I am not teaching you to become Animagi. These transformations will not be based on will but instead a complex spell and then change will only be temporary," McGonagall informed her students.

"Some of us don't need to be an Animagus to transform into an animal," Pansy Parkinson snickered.

"Miss Parkinson, please refrain from speaking out of turn in my class, twenty-five points from Slytherin. Now, everyone please spread out, it would be best if we were to have some room for this."

Professor McGonagall explained the spell and then demonstrated the complicated enchantment, changing her hand into a cat's paw. The class then broke up to try it on themselves. Neville only succeeded in turning his hand into a pot, which Professor McGonagall had to fix quickly. Harry actually did it correctly on his first try, successfully changing his hand into a tip of a wing. Hermione and Ron, however, seemed to be having more difficulties.

"Come on, you stupid thing, change already," Ron ordered his hand. Then he let out a scream of terror, "Come back, come back, I'm missing my hand."

Harry shook his head and hit Ron in the head. "You prat, you still have your hand, it just got smaller. Looks kinda like a weasel's paw."

Ron, noticing that this was indeed true, rubbed his hand and whispered, "Oh, good hand, good hand. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I think Ron's finally gone off the deep end," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Was he ever in the sane end?" she giggled. Then turning back to her work, she was finally able to transfigure her hand, changing it into a wolf's paw. Suddenly, memories of that night flashed back to her. A creature, big and powerful, was chasing her, and she run into a tree root, tumbling until she ran into a rock. Something faint cutting into her leg bringing a distant pain before everything was black.

Someone was shaking her, Hermione broke out of her reverie, forgetting about the class and swinging her hand. The left paw cut into Harry's shoulder as he stood in front of her, his concerned expression turning to one of pain. Hermione backed up, seeing the blood seeping through her mate's torn clothing. Her voice was hoarse as she called out, "Professor! Professor! Come quick! Harry's hurt!"

McGonagall was there in an instant. Taking out her wand as she saw Harry's wand. While she healed the wound, the professor asked, "What in the name of Merlin happened?"

"It was an accident, honestly, I didn't mean to. I was just …I forgot…Harry please forgive me," Hermione rambled.

The black-haired boy grimaced, but managed all the same to say, "I'm fine, Mione, it was nothing but an accident. No need to kill yourself over it, after all, I'm still alive. Ow, ow…don't worry, Mione."

Hermione's and Harry's hands had changed back by now, the spell only being temporary, and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, half out of desperation to keep her from running away and crying those tears he could obviously see in her eyes, half because he wanted something to hold on to until McGonagall was done. She offered him a sad face with a weak smile but didn't move from her position.

He squeezed her hand as the pain finally subsided, saying, "See, that wasn't so bad. Now wipe away your tears, don't want Malfoy to see you crying, do you?"

Hermione shook her head and got rid of the offending articles. Professor McGonagall, turned to the class, who had by now gathered around the group to see the happening, and commanded, "Everyone, get back to your work at once." To Hermione and Harry, she said, "You two, come with me."

They were in the hallway, safely away from any wandering ears, before Harry stated, "It was nothing but an accident, Professor."

"I know that Mr. Potter, we're just lucky that she didn't hit your neck or else you might be dead right now," McGonagall replied. For some reason this didn't comfort Hermione. The professor continued, "I simply wish to know what happened."

Feeling stronger knowing that Harry was fine, Hermione answered, "When I saw my hand, it was a wolf's paw, and it brought back the night of my attack. I had just blacked out when Harry stepped in, I forgot about the class and just struck out."

Their teacher nodded. "Tell me, Miss Granger, how are you adapting?"

"Quite fine, I can be a bit moody at times, but I've spoken with Remus and he tells me that it is perfectly natural. I've finally mastered my senses as well," Hermione replied, then as an afterthought, she added to Harry, "Harry, you better be thankful that Ron isn't werewolf or you'd be dead ten times over by now."

Harry flushed and mumbled, "Yes, well, let's not tell him what I smell like then."

"As much as I hate to say it, Miss Granger, I have noticed that some students know about your condition. I have to ask when you are going to the ministry, they will not like that you've waited this long to register and might fine you if you wait any longer," Professor McGonagall resumed.

"Remus is taking Ron, Harry, and me to the ministry tomorrow."

"All of you are going?"

Harry nodded and ruffled Hermione's hair. "Course me and Ron are going, Professor, Hermione's like our sister, and we're not going to let her do that by herself. We have both Professor Dumbledore's and Professor Lupin's permission to come with her. Besides, this gives us a chance to boo ministry officials behind their actual back."

"Is that the only reason you're going?" Hermione grinned.

Harry nodded, but suddenly started shaking his head, saying, "Of course not, it's just an added bonus."

Hermione giggled but Professor McGonagall continued, "I am glad to hear that, Miss Granger. I want you talk with Professor Lupin about what happened in class today. Now, let us return to class."


	5. The Ministry of Magic

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: Thanks those of you that reviewed. I don't know why, this is just my favourite ship. I really ships that have absolutely no chance of happening for some reason.

**Chapter Five**

The next day was a Saturday, and Ginny, the year's Quidditch captain, had made sure that they didn't have practice. Remus Lupin was leading them through the ministry, Hermione close at his side with Harry and Ron following at their heels. They were on the fourth level and in the Beast Division.

"Werewolf Capture Unit? Have they completely lost their minds?" Hermione asked as they passed said unit.

Remus shook his head and explained, "It's for those like Fenrir Greyback, thing doesn't do any good though, hasn't captured any truly dangerous werewolves in a while. Irony is that down the hall in the Being Division, there's Werewolf Support Services."

"Filthy hypocrites," Ron commented.

The quartet walked into a little office labeled, Werewolf Registry. The woman behind the desk smiled at Remus and greeted, "Hello, Mr. Lupin. Something happen? I know I saw you just about two months ago."

"Actually, I'm not here for me. A friend of mine has just become a werewolf, and I said I'd help her," Remus replied, motioning towards Hermione.

The woman, her nameplate read Margaret, smiled at Hermione. "Well hello and welcome to the werewolf registry. I'm Margaret; feel free to ask me any questions. Here is your form," she said as she passed Hermione a form and quill.

Remus intercepted her though and began to fill it out himself. Hermione looked towards her two mates but they didn't notice anything involving the young witch, they were too focused on making facing at Margaret while she was with Remus and Hermione. Hermione just shook her head and turned her attention back to the man beside her. Remus slid the form to her, saying, "Check to see if the information is correct and then sign at the bottom, Hermione."

Hermione took the quill and scanned the piece of paper. She had to admit, she was a bit shocked by what she saw; Remus answered everything correctly, including her full name, date of birth, and home address. She kept all comments to herself though and simply signed the bottom before handing it back. Margaret read the form quickly and then waved it away. "All right, you are all set, Miss Granger. I hope you understand the Werewolf Code of Conduct, and I wish you both the best of luck. You have got to be the cutest couple I have ever seen."

Hermione shook her head and pulled Remus away before he could argue, hoping Ron and Harry would have enough sense to realise that they were gone without being called. She commented, "See? Even she thought we were cute, and didn't say one thing about our ages."

"She's a perfect stranger, she wouldn't say something rude right to our faces," Remus stated.

"I don't know, she seemed to know you pretty well, and she seemed very genuine about it," Hermione argued.

Remus sighed, "What I want to know is why she thought we were a couple."

"Easy, you walked in together, Hermione obviously wasn't with Harry or me, and you filled out all her paperwork," Ron answered, apparently, they did notice when their mates left.

"Yeah, that's a very husband-y thing to do," Harry commented.

"You do know husband-y is not a word, right?" his mate asked him.

Harry just stuck his tongue as Remus asserted, "The information was so simple, anyone could have filled it out."

Hermione rolled her eyes as if explaining something to a three year-old and explained, "You don't understand, you see, Margaret tried to hand the paperwork to me, only you took it and only gave it to me so I could sign it. Say Harry had been standing next to me, he would have taken it, handed it to me, and then handed it back when I was finished, but he would have allowed me to do the paperwork. Ron would let Margaret give me the paperwork, and then only taken it when I was finished so he could read the answers."

Ron interrupted, "I wouldn't—no, actually, yeah, I would."

"She thought that just because I did the paperwork?"

"Yes, and you got everything right, we fit," Hermione grinned taking his arm in her own.

"Speaking of the paperwork, have you written your parents yet?" Remus inquired, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"No, I'm trying to get it just right, you know, so I can tell them without letting them know that they're being told," Hermione answered.

Remus kissed her hair and reminded, "My offer to talk to your parents with you is still good."

Hermione thought they were getting somewhere with this, Remus didn't even seem to notice that Hermione was now leaning on him like a beloved. Probably wouldn't have noticed for quite some distance if Harry hadn't suddenly announced, "All right, this is getting a little too soap-opera-y for me. Ron and I will meet you on level two; we're going to go see Mr. Weasley."

Then he set off running for the elevator, Ron closely following behind asking, "What's a soap-opera?"

Hermione only shook her head and questioned, "Are you going to keep adding –y to the end of all your nouns, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermy," was his response.

Hermione stopped just as she was about to retort something when she felt Remus slide away from her. "What's wrong, Remus?"

The older man looked at her uneasily. "Hermione, we can't do this. People will get the wrong idea if they see us…"

"What? Holding each other? What idea will they get?"

"That we're…well…that…"

"That we're dating? That's the wrong idea for you? Because for me, it sounds like a pretty good idea," she retorted.

"Hermione, we've been over this. It wouldn't work out."

The girl studied Remus, and he dared not look into her eyes for fear that she would see everything. "If I remember correctly, Remus, I had a hundred and two reasons for why we could work; you can't possibly have more than ten. One hundred and two wins automatically over ten."

"This isn't a card game, Hermione."

"No, it's something much more important. It's our hearts. Remus, you try and push everyone away from you. You'll die one day."

"Of course I'll die, Hermione, we all will. The part I don't like is where I would die so much earlier than you," Remus commented with a rueful smile.

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Remus, just listen to me for once. You're strong, powerful, and young. You won't die from old age, or in the war, you'll survive the battles, but someday, you'll kill yourself. You push everyone away, saying that sooner or later you'll hurt them, and you will, but not in the way you think. Remus, you need people, the more you push people away, the more you tear into yourself, then you'll go too far, and you won't be able to look back. It'll kill us, Remus, your death. You think no one cares about you," Hermione stated. "You're just too pigheaded to see that everyone loves you. Harry loves you, but you won't give him a proper hug, so does Ron, along with every other student and teacher in this school, even some of the Slytherins. Mrs. Weasley treats you like her son, and the Order cares deeply about you. Then, of course, I care about you, yet you won't give me a proper hug either. Why are you so afraid?"

"Hermione, you don't understand…" Remus started.

"Yes, I do, I do understand. After your friends died, you felt lost, they were practically your brothers, and that was important to you after being shunned for so long. Just remember, Harry and I are still here," Hermione said. "Now, let's go say hello to Mr. Weasley before we head back to Hogwarts."

Hermione led the way to the elevators, Remus silently trailing behind her. The elevator ride down was awkward and silent. Hermione fumed at Remus, while he thought about all that she had said. It didn't take him long to realize that the girl was right; while he had their best interests at heart, to continue as he had, would help no one. Just as Remus opened his mouth to say something, the elevator doors sprung apart, and Hermione marched out and down to Arthur's office.

When Remus entered the office, Arthur greeted him with a smile and a, "Hello, Remus." Then Arthur asked, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Don't tell me that the kids have done something horrible, and if they did, please say that it was all George's doing."

"Something horrible happened, but we didn't do it," Ron answered.

"Ron, you prat, don't say anything," Harry ordered, obviously wanting to hit his mate, but not willing to risk it in front of Mr. Weasley.

"Remus, what's happened? Someone said that they saw you in the Beast Division a few minutes ago," Mr. Weasley related.

"Mr. Weasley, over a week ago, I was bitten by a werewolf. Professor Lupin was just taking me to the Werewolf Registry," Hermione replied.

Remus winced at the formality of the statement, she must be really angry with him if she was calling him Professor Lupin, usually it was just Remus, even when she was talking with other teachers and students. Arthur responded, "You're a werewolf? What happened? Are you all right? How are things at Hogwarts? What did your parents say?"

Hermione shook her head and sat on the edge of his desk. "Yes, I'm a werewolf, Mr. Weasley, just like Professor Lupin. Your son, George, put an entire bottle of truth serum in my drink as payback for stopping one of his tricks, and that forced me to tell the entire truth for the entire day. Well, at the end of the day, I was angry and embarrassed, and decided to go for a walk, completely forgetting that it was a full moon. The werewolf attacked me by the lake, but I don't know who it was. Things at Hogwarts are horrible, the Slytherins know about my condition, and the whole school will probably know by Tuesday."

Mr. Weasley looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Have you talked to Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he was with us in the hospital wing the morning afterwards, along with Harry, Ron, and me. He said he would try to protect her, but I don't know how much good that will do. Some people change their minds, but others continue to feel the same way as their parents and grandparents," Remus answered.

"You know you'll always have the Weasleys on your side, Hermione, no matter what, along with all the Order. We won't let anyone hurt you," Mr. Weasley replied.

"I think that before Hermione tells anyone else about her little problem though, she should have a chat with her parents," Remus suggested.

"You haven't spoken with your parents? Hermione, you have to tell them about this. Waiting isn't going to change the fact that you're a werewolf," Mr. Weasley assented.

Hermione glared at Remus as she said, "I plan to write them a letter explaining everything as soon as we return to school. Would you mind telling Mrs. Weasley and everyone at the Burrow about it though? I don't think I could have the heart to tell them myself, writing my parents is going to be hard enough."

"Of course, dear, of course. Just remember you're not alone, there's Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, me, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, and Remus," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yes, I've received a lot of help from Mr. Lupin, along with everyone else. I've managed to control my senses, but now I have a little presence in the back of my head telling me very odd things," Hermione spat, knocking on her head for effect.

"Hermione, what does Harry smell like?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

Harry turned to his mate, silently begging him to help him. Hermione shook her head but made a great deal of sniffing Harry before answering, "Like Harry always does. It's like a mixture of blood, spice, sweat, and a bit of broom polish."

"That's what I smell like?" Harry inquired, now smelling his arm to see if what Hermione said was true.

Remus laughed, "Harry, what Hermione smells, no one else can. That's your natural scent, since Hermione is familiar with it; we could use her knowledge to track you if you were lost."

"Oh, what do I smell like then?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "And we're back to the stupid questions. All right, Ron, if you really want to know, you smell like food, brooms, grass, and a bit of sweat, only not as much as Harry. Then your father smells like dust, candy, and ink. Mr. Lupin smells like chocolate, trees, and books. Anyone else?"

Ron and Harry's eyes widened at that and began a heated conversation between them. Hermione thought about tuning in, curious to hear what they were saying, but decided against it. She only heard "Couldn't be…last year…exactly the same…potion," before Remus turned her attention back to him. He asked, "You said you have a presence in your head? What is it telling you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It tells me shove Ginny and Harry in a broom closet, push Ron off a cliff, kill Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Snape, permanently shut Lavender's mouth, and to—ah, that's about it."

Remus nodded in understanding, saying, "That, Hermione, is your werewolf mind, it's always there, and will often interact with your human mind. It can be quite difficult at times, but it is best to suppress it. The thoughts aren't that violent while a werewolf is in his or her human form, but they can still be a nuisance."

"Yes, and we both know what a nuisance some thoughts can be, Mr. Lupin. They often have to be suppressed, otherwise, something **_horrible_** might happen," Hermione retorted.

"Remus, my name is Remus, Hermione, not Mr. Lupin and not Professor Lupin. You of all people should know that," Remus replied through gritted teeth.

Hermione feigned innocence and stated, "I didn't know if it would be appropriate in front of other people. Someone might get the wrong idea."

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Ron called, effectively distracting the two.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione sighed. "What's your stupid question this time?"

Hermione didn't even have to look at Ron to know that his face was beet red, as he demanded, "How long have you been in love with him?"

That question made her spin around to look at the younger male. "What?"

"Ron, calm down. There's no need for anger," Mr. Weasley interjected.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, trying her best to sound calm.

Harry offered her a supportive look, while Ron pointed at Remus and continued, "I'm talking about the fact that last year, you smelled him."

"Ron, maybe it's just a coincidence, it could be what's attracting her to him," Harry suggested.

"Hermione, why is Ron saying that you smelled me?" Remus inquired.

"Last year, we had to make some strong love potion in Potions with Snape. Each of us smelled what we loved most in the stuff, and guess what Hermione smelled," Ron spat.

"Werewolf?"

"No, chocolate and trees and books," Hermione corrected. "Ron, how do you remember that? You can barely recall when my birthday is."

"Some things I remember," Ron answered, "like when I find out that one of my best mates is falling for a man twice her age. I have yet to hear you deny that you love him."

"Ron, quit it. This is Remus we're talking about, he's not going to attack her," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm to prevent him from harming the other man.

"Yes, Ronald, Professor Lupin hardly likes me. Besides, last year I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't have been able to recognize the different smells on him," Hermione replied. "And why did you have to bring this up in front of your father? You couldn't save me one little shred of dignity?"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Easy, your son, Ronald, is determined to ruin my life. I don't know what is worse, his stupid over-protective nature, annoyingness, his ability to humiliate me at every occasion, or the fact that he seems to believe that he can control my life. At this point, I don't really care what he has to say about anything, and I don't even want his friendship anymore. So why don't you take that ruddy brain of yours, Ron, and shove it up your arse, because it obviously isn't doing anything in that head of yours."

Ron looked stricken at Hermione's outburst, and no one else said a word. She was just about to Apparate back to Hogsmeade when she felt an arm snake around her waist while a hand covered her mouth. She tried fight back and screaming, but the man held strong. He whispered, "Calm down, Hermione, just breathe. Ron didn't mean it, he was just concerned, and you know that males have trouble communicating their feelings. Never plan anything, just spit out the first thing that comes to mind. Settle down."

Hermione made to kick him, but he moved quickly, avoiding any injury. He chuckled, "Please, Hermione, you don't think this is the first time I've done this, do you? Sirius was always getting angry, and someone had to keep him calm, which meant either James or me. Course, we just shoved an old sock in his mouth and bound his hands. Now can I talk to you without covering your mouth, or are we going to stay as we are?"

Hermione bit his hand hard, causing Remus to yelp and draw back. "You little witch," Remus barked.

"Yes, Lupin, I'm a witch, you're only figuring that out after four years? And I thought Ron was slow. Let me go," Hermione ordered.

"No, at least this way, you're going to have a harder time at running away. If I keep your mouth uncovered though, will you let me speak?"

"I can't guarantee anything."

"That'll have to do," Remus commented. Still holding her, Remus continued in a low voice, "Listen, Hermione, you're trying to make me out to be the bad guy, and I want to say that I never meant to hurt you. I happen to like you, a lot. I thought about what you said, and I think you're right, but I'm not going to change overnight. You can't expect people to change instantaneously. Ron may be an over-protective, obnoxious prat, but he's your over-protective, obnoxious prat. I know that if James had been 38 and Lily was my mate, I would refuse the pair, they're just looking out for your best wishes."

"I'm not a little kid anymore; I can make up my own mind."

"I know you can, Hermione, I know. You're very ardent about that. You have to realize that you're like their little defenseless sister—I said like, not you are—they feel the need to protect you from everything. That's one of the advantages of coming from a large family; you know you always have someone looking out for you."

"Are you telling the truth, or are you just trying to make me happy?" Hermione asked unconvinced.

Remus switched arms so that his left held Hermione while he raised his right and said, "I swear a wizard's oath that all I have said is true. If I have said one thing false, may I be stripped of all my magic and be forced to live like a Muggle." Then he took out his wand from his pocket and with a switch of the wand a bouquet of flowers appeared for Hermione. "Apparently, I don't lie."

Hermione smelled the beautiful lilies and replied, "You can let me go, Remus, I'm not going anywhere."

Remus released her hold on her, prompting Ron to take a step back and ask, "Are you mental? Hermione's got a legendary temper and you're just going to set her free to kill us?"

"**_Us_**? Are **_you_** mental? I was on her side, if anyone's going to die, it's going to be you," Harry replied.

"Can someone please, without yelling, explain what in the name of Merlin is happening?" Mr. Weasley intervened.

"Mr. Weasley, it has always been known by Harry and Ron that I fancy Remus, though I don't love him, I assume that Ron feels threatened by him since we dated over the summer, he may feel that I was just toying with him, which I wasn't. He is also upset over the fact that Remus is twenty years older than me, and worries about what people might say. Ron says that last year when we made the Amortentiapotion in Potions, I smelled chocolate, trees, and books, which I did, making him believe that I love Remus," Hermione answered. Turning on her mate, she supposed, "Ron, let's say we had to make the Sucouios Potion, do you know what that does?"

"Yes, it creates a strong feeling of hate."

"Very good, now just like the Amortentia potion, it makes you smell something, only in this case what you hate most. And what do I hate most? I hate brooms, blood, and sweat. Ron, what did I say you and Harry smelled like?"

Ron looked down at his shuffling feet, and replied, "Blood, sweat, and brooms."

"Do you think I hate you?"

"At the moment? Yes. All the time? No. I'm sorry, Mione," Ron surrendered.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, and asked, "Why are you sorry, Ron? What have you learned?"

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of my father and Remus."

"And?"

"And for suggesting that you loved Remus."

"And?"

"And for yelling at you."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry for being an over-protective, obnoxious, jealous prat," the boy relented.

"Good, just for that, I'll postpone your punishment for a while. Now, I think you owe someone else an apology."

Ron nodded. "Dad, I'm sorry for yelling while in your office."

"How about Remus?"

"I'm sorry for any embarrassment I've caused you, Professor Lupin."

"And?" Hermione demanded.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you and insinuating that anything was going on between Hermione and you."

Remus laughed, "All right, Ron, everything is forgiven. Just please don't do that again, I don't know whether or not I'll be able to get her calm again. A trick only works so many times."


	6. School

**Disclaimer:** Please, if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be selling this stuff instead of posting it for free.

**Author's Note: **Brittany, if you are reading this, check your e-mail.

**Chapter Six**

The next week passed, and for Hermione, it was wonderful. Remus was flirting with her, lightly but still obvious enough for people to see, Ron and Harry seemed more used to the idea of the pair together, even if it slightly freaked them out still, and Dumbledore had asked her about joining the staff as the Muggle Studies teacher.

Needless to say, Hermione was shocked come Saturday morning, when Lavender asked her, "Hey, Hermione is it true?"

"Is what true?" the girl asked, looking up from the book she'd been reading and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Is it true that you became a werewolf after shagging Professor Lupin?"

Hermione spit her drink all over Ginny, who didn't even notice as she stood up to shout, "Bloody hell!" at the top of her lungs along with the Golden Trio and George, who'd been listening the entire time.

"I'm gonna take that as a no," Lavender commented.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Potter, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked, as he, Remus, and Hagrid now stood.

"Some sick arsehole has been spreading rumours about my family, and I don't settle for that," Harry snapped angrily. To Lavender, Harry demanded, "Tell me who told you that cock-eye story."

"Harry, calm down, I'm sure it's nothing to be so angry about," Remus soothed. "Please, Miss Brown, what is it that you said that to make them so angry?"

"Someone's started a rumour that Hermione shagged you and became a werewolf," George burst, his expression deadly.

The hall was silent as Remus Lupin bellowed, "What!" and pounded on the table. They were surprised to hear the rumour, but even more shocked to see normally calm and steady professor showing true anger. "I never laid a hand on her," Remus emphasized.

"Remus, my boy, keep a calm head," Dumbledore advised. "Perhaps it is all a misunderstanding. People will often think up excuses for things they don't know or understand. I assure everyone that no such activities have been going on in this school."

Several of the Slytherins scoffed, and one called out, "But she's a werewolf, there's no denying that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger is indeed a werewolf, but she is still the Head Girl and deserves respect. She was not bitten by Professor Lupin, and like him, is in no danger of harming anyone in this school. There is no need to worry."

The school began whispering, and with one look from Dumbledore, all those that were standing, sat. Harry offered her his best smile from across the table and Ron looped an arm around her shoulders. Seamus was the first to break the silence at the table, saying, "We're still your friends, Hermione, no matter what you are."

Every head at the Gryffindor table bobbed up and down, even those that visiting their mates from other tables. Lavender piped up, "Hey, Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione drew in a deep breath. "Of course."

"How long have you been with Professor Lupin?"

The other girl just started laughing at the question, gaining some strange looks from some people. "I'm sorry, it's just out of all the questions you could have asked, you chose that one, it's nice to see no one honestly cares. Anyway, I don't think you could say that Remus and I are together, exactly, we haven't even gone on one date.

Though she tried to keep her tone light, Ginny could hear the longing in her voice. The younger girl glanced at the teacher's table to see Remus staring at the group talking. Her attention turned back when she heard Parvati say, "Hermione, you can't ask him that!"

"She can't ask who what?" Ginny questioned.

In a low voice, Hermione explained, "Lavender brought something up, let's say I was pregnant, what would happen to the child when I transformed? I replied that I didn't know and that I would have to ask Remus, only apparently, I can't do that."

Ginny laughed, "Well, Parvati's right there. Hermione, you just can't go up to a man and ask about children. He'll run away faster than you can say 'stupid idiot'."

"Yes?" Ron replied.

"I wasn't calling you, Ronald, simply sharing some information with my dear mate, Hermione. Now pay close attention, Hermione. Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Course, Gin."

"How many kids do you want?" she inquired sweetly.

Without hesitating, he answered, "At least ten."

"What? Ten kids? You do know that I'm the one that's going to have to go through labour, don't you?"

"I know that, I thought ten was a good number."

"Harry, I only want two," Ginny stated.

Harry turned to Hermione and with a face completely serious, asked, "Hermione, will you have my ten children?"

"Harry, if neither of us is married or in a serious relationship by the time we're thirty, I'll give birth to your ten children," she answered, and they shook to make it official.

"I can't believe you just agreed to that, Hermione," Ginny said incredulously.

"Gin, don't worry about it. By the time we're thirty, we're either not going to remember or we'll be in relationships," Hermione replied with a shake of her head.

Slyly, Ginny replied, "Well, even if you do remember then, I highly doubt you'll need that plan anyway, I've seen the way Remus looks at you."

Hermione blushed prettily, mumbling, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't. Everyone was always talking about that you know, why you called Professor Lupin Remus. No one but the teachers did that," Lavender answered.

"Unless you count Fred and George, but that was just to get the teacher's angry," Ginny added.

"That was why Snape kept taking points away from Gryffindor a few days ago, said you weren't showing the proper respect to a teacher by calling Professor Lupin Remus," Harry complained.

"Which we then earned back in our other classes. Don't be bitter, Harry, it doesn't suit you at all. It's just a habit, like when you don't call Snape a professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do," Hermione said, standing up and gathering her things.

Once Ginny was sure Hermione was gone, she stood up and demanded, "Lavender, Parvati, come with me." Then thinking it better, decided, "Scratch that, Lavender, you stay here, Parvati come with me." Ginny would have liked to speak with Remus alone, but knew it would be better if she had someone to back up her ideas, and though Parvati was still a gossip, she was no where near as bad as Lavender.

The two girls made their way up to the teacher's table to stand right in front of Remus. The first thing out of his mouth was, "How's Hermione?"

"Great, I mean, I know she's a bit upset about the whole school knowing, even though she doesn't show it, but she's got her mates, and then there's you," Ginny replied.

Remus nodded. "The one thing I never had to go through, only my friends and Severus knew I was a werewolf while I was going through school. If anyone else suspected anything, they never said a word about it."

"Yes, well, I do think I know something you could do to improve her feelings," Ginny suggested slyly.

"What?"

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, you know for people who need some last minute presents or want to spend some time with their mates before heading off for holiday. I'm sure Hermione would be very happy if you were to take her out on a little date."

"Ginny, that's a great idea," Parvati complimented. "Hermione was just telling us about you guys; she sounded a bit off about not having gone on a date."

"Hermione was talking about us? What did she say?" Remus asked.

"Just that she really wouldn't say that you're together and that you haven't actually gone a date. Then Lavender asked about having children, and Hermione made promise to Harry that she would have his ten children if they weren't in a serious relationship by the time they were thirty," Parvati answered.

Shocked, Remus replied, "She can't do that."

"You're telling me, he's my boyfriend, I'm hoping to be married to him by the time he's twenty-three," Ginny commented.

Remus shook his head. "No, I mean it's almost physically impossible for Hermione to give birth to two children let alone ten."

Ginny let out a sigh. "Oh no, Hermione is not going to be happy to hear that. She's always wanted children. And isn't the full moon happening soon?"

"In about a week and a half, yes."

"Well, you have to ask her out now," Parvati stated.

"Miss Patil, Miss Weasley, I would like to remind you that this is the personal life of myself and Miss Granger, and I don't see how you think that it is your place to interfere. I am not going to ask Hermione Granger out on a pity date," he reprimanded.

Ginny shook her head. "Professor Lupin, we don't mean to butt in, and I don't want you to ask Hermione out on a pity date. She's practically my sister, and I'm worried because she's going through a rough spot. She's not even enjoying her studies as much as she used to. The only time I've seen her smile in the past week was when you were around her. I can't control you, Professor Lupin; the only people who can do that are Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione. Just think about it," she concluded before walking back to her boyfriend, while Parvati went to join her sister at the Ravenclaw table.

_Why's everyone butting into my love life? Albus says that I can't manage it properly and then Hermione keeps lecturing me on how good I am or how I'm going to kill myself with what I'm doing. I wonder if she'll tell me how and when to propose. Wait-propose? Let's not get a head of ourselves, Moony, _Remus thought. Still, he stood and trailed along Hermione's path. Remus didn't even bother checking the library, he knew that she wouldn't be there; instead he left the castle and went down to the lake.

Hermione was broken out of her reverie when Remus sat down beside her. He asked, "So what're you thinking about?"

"Everything and nothing," she sighed with a shake of her head.

"Ah, so the meaning to life?"

"Fate, actually. I was wondering if maybe Trelawney has the right idea, and that maybe everything is planned. We're just the players in a big, decided game of Quidditch."

Remus looked at her strangely and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione Jane?"

"Remus, I'm being serious," Hermione replied, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it, my sweet agreeing with anything the Divination teacher has to say, it's got to be a historical day. And mentioning a reference to Quidditch, from the girl who can't stand the game," Remus joked with a smile. Then he added, "Hermione, we decide our own life, nothing happens just because fate destined it to, we cause it to happen. This prophecy and Harry, it wouldn't have meant a thing if Voldemort hadn't done anything to activate it. If he had ignored it, Harry would just be a normal wizard like you and me with parents that were actually alive. Don't go thinking that fate decided to put you through this hell, Hermione; it was that werewolf that caused this."

"But doesn't that mean that I also caused this? I did go out for a walk in the moonlight without a wand."

"Yes, it is partially your fault, Hermione. Don't think that it would have happened at any rate, because it probably wouldn't have, like I wouldn't have become a werewolf if my father hadn't insulted Fenrir Greyback. The important thing is that you're dealing with it, you haven't tried to kill yourself yet, and I must say that that is an immense relief. That is unless there's something you would like to tell me?"

"No, Remus, I haven't tried anything so drastic," Hermione answered.

Hesitantly, Remus replied, "Good, now if there's nothing else you would like to discuss, I have something I want to ask you. But just remember that you don't have to agree to it, it's just a simple question that someone mentioned to me and it really made me think. If you say no, I will completely understand."

"Now I'm defiantly curious. Whatever your question is, Remus, I assure you, my answer will be completely honest and straightforward."

Remus rubbed his neck, stating, "I haven't done this in a long time, but you know how everyone is leaving on the twentieth for Christmas holiday?"

"Yes, and I also know that the twentieth is the full moon. I've already told my parents that I won't be visiting them this holiday and had Ron send a letter along to his family saying that I would be late arriving at the Burrow. I just figured it would be easier that way," Hermione answered, not completely telling the truth. It would be easier, but she didn't mention for whom.

"Well, next Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend. I was hoping you would go with me? On a date?" Remus asked sheepishly, looking at his feet spread out in front of him.

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute and Remus feared that she would say no, but that thought was quickly driven from his mind when the girl wrapped her arms around him and nearly squeezed the life out of him. "Of course I want to go with you to Hogsmeade weekend, Remus. I'm assuming Ginny talked to you? We just discussed this at the Gryffindor table."

"As a matter of fact, she did mention something about it. But Hermione, don't think I only asked you because she told me or because I pity you. I did honestly think about it, and I realise that by now, couples have gone on at least one date. Two if they're eager," Remus chuckled.

Hermione pulled away, a slight blush creeping up her face. She mumbled, "They must have told you about the other thing as well then."

"They did, now about that, Hermione, I have something to say. But first, I need you to promise that you won't get upset about what I tell you."

"Remus, I don't want children now, and I don't mean to force the subject on you, I know guys don't like to talk about kids in the beginning of a relationship, it's just something that Lavender brought up," the young witch explained.

"Hermione, how many children do you want? Tell me, honestly."

"Four or five. Harry and I made a deal though, if neither of us are married or in a relationship by the time we're thirty, we're going to have ten children together."

Remus shook his said sadly. "Sweet, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that's going to be nearly impossible."

Hermione's head jerked up at that. "What? Why would it be impossible?"

"Nearly impossible. You see," Remus explained, "werewolves are only made when one is bitten. So the baby in a female womb doesn't change along with the mother, the movement of the bones and muscles in a transforming body almost always cause a miscarriage or a still born."

"What? What about in third year? While we were in the Shrieking Shack, you didn't change until we got outside and you saw the moon," Hermione demanded.

"That was because I received a steady supply of Wolfsbane potion, when this happens, the person doesn't transform until they actually see the moon." Cutting her off from an interruption, he continued, "But you can't just stay in a locked room without windows, Hermione. When a werewolf tries to resist the pull of the moon, it begins to attack itself and anyone it comes across, having the opposite effect of the Wolfsbane potion, it doesn't physically transform, but it does mentally."

Hermione stood up and straightened her clothes, trying to will herself to be calm. Finally, she asked, "So, there's no chance?"

"I've only heard of two successful cases," he replied, standing up as well.

"So I might as well get my tubes tied," Hermione replied.

Remus gathered her up in an embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. "Hermione, there's still a slight chance that you might be one of those capable of carrying a human child, and if you can't, you can always adopt. There are many children in orphanages, and I'm sure that if you loved them, they wouldn't care if you were Count Dracula."

Hermione leaned into him and sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I was going to wait a few years before having children anyway. Until everything was nice and calm, or at least until I'd had some alone time with my husband."

"Everything will work out fine, Hermione. Just remember, it's the decisions you make that matter most, not what you think fate destines," Remus stated, pulling enough to look at her face.

"Thank you, we best be getting back, someone might worry if they see we're missing. Can I ask you a question before we leave though?" Hermione inquired, separating herself completely from the man.

"Ask away."

"Have you ever thought about children?"

Remus began walking backwards with his hands in his pockets. Still focusing on Hermione, he answered, "Course, I love children, one of the reasons I like teaching so much. But call me old-fashion, I'd like to be married when I have children, and what fool of a woman would want to marry me?"

_What fool of a woman wouldn't want to marry you?_ Hermione thought before shaking her head and rushing up to meet Remus.


	7. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I love Remus! Sorry, random moment. Now to continue with the show, I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: **I would just like to thank all of you that reviewed, your comments were wonderful. Also, I can't remember how much the twins knew about the Marauders, so if they knew anything in the books, they don't know anything in this story.

**Chapter Seven**

Remus Lupin stood waiting for Hermione in the lightly falling snow. Finally, the correct carriage pulled to a halt, and the door opened to reveal Ginny Weasley, her boyfriend, Harry Potter, her brother, Ron Weasley, his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. Apparently, they had been discussing something, though their mouths flew shut when they saw Remus standing there, and Hermione blushed.

Remus quirked an eyebrow and said, "I guess you were talking about me then, you might as well tell me, you know I'll find out anyway."

Hermione glared at her friends and warned, "You tell Remus anything about what was just discussed and I will personally kill you, resurrect you, and then kill you again."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, while Ginny shook her head and Luna stared dreamily in Ron's direction. Hermione rushed out of the carriage, grabbing Remus' arm and trying to pull him away. Over her shoulder, she called, "We'll meet you later in front of the three Ws."

Stopping to shake the snow from his hair, Remus asked, "Mind telling me what that was all about, sweet? I could order you to; I am still your professor after all."

Hermione shook her head, trying to settle her hair from their near jog. "Ron and Harry were just teasing me about us. You know guys."

"I should hope so, I am one," Remus chuckled.

"Yes, a very intelligent and handsome one at that. So tell me, Remus, what do you have planed for us today?" the girl replied.

"I figured that first we would go for a nice little walk before going to lunch and wherever else you wanted to go. When are you supposed to meet the others?"

"First off, we're supposed to meet them in front of Fred and George's shop half an hour before it's time to leave. And where would we go for lunch? Please don't say Madam Puddifoot's."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of the Three Broomsticks," Remus grinned.

"Thank Merlin. I can't stand that tea shop."

Remus wrapped an arm around Hermione and started walking, not paying attention as people swarmed or stared. Kids were running everywhere, some pushing their friends into snow banks while others made snowmen or snow angels. Before long Remus and Hermione found themselves at the Shrieking Shack.

"Remus, are you all right?" Hermione asked when she felt him stiffen slightly.

"I'm fine, sweet. It's just there are so many memories here. So many things I want to forget and so many things I want to hold on forever," he sighed.

"Just remember, Remus, what happened in the past is what got you here today. If you changed one thing, everything else would be affected too. That's why they don't approve of time-traveling."

Remus gave her a slight kiss on the forehead before focusing on the old house again. "I know, sweet. I just hope all the pain will be rewarded justly. Especially for the three of you."

Hermione hated to see Remus like this; she picked up a handful of snow while he spoke and suddenly shoved it down the back of his clothing. Remus jumped at the unexpected coldness, shouting, "Hermione Jane!"

The girl just shook her head and laughed, "Lighten up, Remus. I'm fine right where I am, and I know they wouldn't want you to be like this."

Remus growled and three a handful of snow at Hermione, hitting her right in the face. That started a full-fledge snowball war between the pair, which only ended when Hermione managed to pin Remus to the earth. The couple laughed at their antics, Hermione moving when she realized what a position she was in. After that, Remus and Hermione made their way back to the main village and into the Three Broomsticks. Hermione went to find a table in the crowded pub while Remus ordered their meals.

She just sat down when she heard a silky voice say, "Mudblood, whore, and werewolf, what will you accomplish next?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Hermione replied, not even bothering to look at him.

"Isn't that for the half-breed and you to do, Granger? Can't believe you found anyone for it, but then who else besides the pathetic would so much as risk a second glance at that demon?"

Through gritted teeth, Hermione retorted, "At least Remus has something to speak of down there, unlike you. Besides, you shouldn't insult the rest of your master's followers; they might decide that you aren't worth the trouble."

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, though it was cut off when Remus returned. Sensing a mental duel between the two students, he asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy pulled away, saying, "No, I was just leaving."

"Would you like to tell me what _that_ was all about?" Remus asked when Draco Malfoy had indeed left.

"Just Malfoy being the prat that he is," Hermione answered. "Don't worry about it."

Remus looked curious, but let it pass for the moment. "I brought us some hot chocolate and a couple bowls of vegetable soup."

Hermione smiled and eagerly took the offered food, replying, "Thank you."

The meal began relatively quietly, but then Remus said, "I've been thinking, Hermione Jane."

Hermione lowered her spoon, and turned her full attention to the male werewolf, fearing the worst. She expected anything, that he was going to quit Hogwarts, that he was going on an Order mission, or that he had simply rethought the whole dating idea. But he just sat there, calm as can be, still eating his soup. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do or say anything stupid, for once in my life. Actually, how long have we known each other, Hermione?"

"Four years, though you might say three since we didn't see or hear from you at all during fourth year."

"Yes, sorry about that, but I had Order business to attend to. Now, in theses three years, I've gotten to know you three very well, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've gotten to know me?"

"Yes."

Remus smiled and turned to face the girl for the first time. "Good and we both know that I have some difficulties with the past, along with relationships. Just look at this morning."

"Remus that wasn't your fault, you can't move a building," Hermione replied, now really concerned about where he was going with this.

"Yes, well, but we also know that I completely think things through before acting."

"Yes."

"Well, I've thought about it, and I want to be Moony again."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. After Sirius's death, Remus refused to even acknowledge that he had once been Messer Moony. "You mean, you want us to start calling you Moony?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, out of class of course. I actually sort of miss being Messer Moony, one of the great Marauders, it's such a large part of who I am."

"I'm glad to see that you're finally seeing things my way, Moony, can't run from who you are. How about after we finish, we go visit Honeyduke's before going to see Fred and George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" she asked with a smile.

Remus picked up his bowl, and downed the rest of his soup. He then grinned, "I'm ready."

Hermione shook her head at his boyish antics but did the same with her bowl. She allowed Remus to pull her out of the Three Broomsticks and down to Honeyduke's. The place was packed but still they wove in, trying not to jostle the other customers. Hermione lost Remus for a moment but found him almost instantly. "Ah, the chocolate display. I should have know, Moony."

"Honeyduke's does have the best chocolate around."

"Well then pick whatever you want. I've gotten everyone else's Christmas present, but not yours. Therefore, you will get your favourite thing in the world, any kind," she announced.

Remus sheepishly replied, "You don't need to get me anything, Hermione Jane."

"I don't _need_ to, but I _want_ to. Just think of it as a thank you, for everything you've done for me. Don't try to get out of here cheaply either, or else I'll pick everything out, and I have no idea what you like," she advised.

Remus still looked a bit reluctant about it, but seeing Hermione's stubborn resolve, sighed and began to pick things up, one he had a good amount of chocolate, he led Hermione up to counter to allow her to pay.

"Thank you," Remus said, opening a truffle and biting half while slipping the rest in his robe pocket and offering her the other half.

The chocolate was smooth and deep with a hit of raspberry on Hermione's tongue. "You certainly know how to pick your candy, Remus. And you're welcome."

"Shall we see what the wonder twins are up to then?"

Hermione slipped her arm through his. "Let's."

At the end of last summer, the Weasley twins had done well enough with their shop in Diagon Alley to buy bout Zonko's and open another shop in Hogsmeade. Since George returned to school, Fred ran the Hogsmeade branch, it was near impossible for the twins to be separated everyday, at least now they could see one another on each Hogsmeade trip and whenever Fred was able to sneak out of the castle.

"Hermione—glad to see you," Fred greeted as the couple walked into the store. The redhead walked out form behind the counter, leaving the brunette girl to deal with all the paying customers. "Oh, hello Remus."

"It's nice to see you too, Fred. I suppose you dad told you about my little condition then?"

"Nope, George did, though he forgot to mention this little development," Fred replied, motion between the pair. Waggling his eyebrows, Fred asked, "So, should I be expecting a wedding invitation anytime soon?"

Hermione let go of Remus and went for her wand, threatening, "Fred, don't make me hurt you."

Fred held up his hands in mock surrender. Seriously, he said, "Actually, I wanted to talk with you. George and I feel horrible about what happened. It wasn't for us causing your embarrassment; you wouldn't have been out at all that night."

"How does George know the whole story anyway? I don't remember every telling him."

"Yes, but you told Ron, and we all know that with the right persuasion, Ron would tell anyone anything," Fred answered with a wicked grin.

"Well, I assumed as much, George practically follows me everywhere now, making sure no one gets too close."

"Why? Have people been harassing you?" Remus demanded, his tone angry and concerned.

"Moony, I'm fine and I can take care of anyone that tries something," she retorted. "Fred, I don't blame you or George, if it was anyone's fault, it was mine. So you can stop feeling guilty and go back to being your usual obnoxious selves."

Fred looked relieved to hear this/ "All right, well how are you doing? And who is this moony person? Only people here are Remus and me."

Hermione grinned, "Fred, you know that Marauder's Map that you gave Harry?"

"Yeah, I loved that map, brilliant thing, really, but Harry's need was greater than our own."

Hermione pushed Remus in front of her slightly. "Well then, meet Messer Moony, co-creator of the Marauder's Map and one of the three original Marauders."

Fred's jaw dropped, and few moments later, when he finally seemed to gain control of his facial muscles again, he asked, "Are you joking?"

Remus shot Hermione a look before replying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Fred's whole face lit up and he shouted, "Gred, you'll never guess what I just learned."

George, who had apparently been helping a woman find something, joined the group at his brother's side. "Have you discovered how to use that pea-sized thing you call a brain? Or have you finally realised that I am indeed, the better looking twin?"

For once, Fred didn't take the bait, instead, he said, "George, you'll never guess who Remus is."

George pretended to think about it for minute. "Ah—my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Harry's only nice relative? An old family friend? A werewolf? Hermione's boyfriend? The only cool professor in Hogwarts? Next to Professor Dumbledore of course. All of the above?"

"Nope, Remus is Messer Moony of the Marauder's Map!"

"Bloody hell! That true, Remus?" George questioned.

Remus simply nodded and waited for the onslaught of questions. He was not disappointed.

"Who's Prongs?"

"And Padfoot?"

"And Wormtail?"

"How'd you create the Marauder's Map?"

"Did you guys really do everything they say?"

"Why'd you become a professor then?"

"Who else knows this?"

"Hold on, boys. One question at a time," Remus replied. "First off, Prong's was James, Harry's father, while Padfoot was Sirius. Wormtail was that slime ball backstabber, Peter Pettigrew. I am not telling you how we created the map, you'd probably use the information for something ten times worse, and yes, and we did actually do everything they say, though it was mostly Sirius and James. I became a teacher because I love the students, and I love Defense Against the Dark Arts, unlike my other friends, I actually enjoyed most of the subjects they taught us. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Severus, and you two know though, so don't be spreading it around, I do still need to teach the students, and I don't need people calling my a hypocrite."

"Wicked," the red-haired boys said simultaneously. "This is going to make classes a lot more interesting," George added.

"Hey you two, anything you want in the store, just take. Excluding the cash register, can't even think of charging you anything now," Fred stated.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Fred. We're just going to look around for a while, okay?"

"Course, yell if you need anything," with that the pair was gone.

Remus sighed, "Why did you have to tell them? I'll never have a moment's peace again."

Hermione laughed, she could tell by Remus' tone that he wasn't really angry with her. "You said you wanted to be Moony again, and if Moony is returning, you're going to have to tell his two biggest fans. Besides, I could just imagine what was going through their heads about us."

"Oh? And what were they thinking?"

"That it's funny that one of the most famous pranksters in Hogwarts history is dating the school's biggest bookworm. But it's true what they say about opposite's attracting."

"That's certainly true. Wasn't Luna in the carriage with Ron and you today?"

Hermione asserted, "Yes, Ron and her have started dating, but don't tell the twins, they'll never let him live it down. I think it's kind of sweet, personally."

"Well, I'm glad to see them happy. On the day you returned from the woods, Dumbledore told me that love has no age, money, or species."

"And he's right too," Hermione replied with a smile and kissed him softly on the cheek.

The store was much like the one in Diagon Alley, with products ranging from simply immature to strange and unusual. Hermione and Remus ventured around the entire store, quietly checking to see what things did what in case something was tried on them, though in the end they only left with a pack of Muggle playing cards.

"So? How did everything go?" Ginny asked when Hermione climbed into the carriage with her friends after saying goodbye to Remus.

"Fine, Gin. Where's Luna?" Hermione replied.

"She went to go talk with some of her classmates from Ravenclaw, she's really starting to get out there and make new friends, I'm really proud of her," Ginny answered, then nagged, "And what do you mean by fine? You're not fooling anyone, Hermione. So how did it really go?"

Hermione grinned, "Went absolutely wonderful, Gin."

"I want to hear everything, and yes, I do mean everything, Herms."

"Can we please save the girl talk until we're at the castle and me and Harry leave?" Ron groaned.

"It's Harry and I, Ronald, not me and Harry, and if you don't want to hear it, don't listen. It's not as if guys don't do the same thing after their dates, don't even try lying to me and saying they don't."

Neither Harry nor Ron said anything; they both knew Hermione was right, just like she always was, in fact, if anything, they boys were worse than the girl. They couldn't believe what Dean or Seamus told them after one of their dates, therefore, they just kept their mouths shut and tried to block out the girls' talking.

"What did you do?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, but she always knew that Ginevra Weasley was a bit of a romantic, even though she tried her best to hide it. "We started with a walk around, which eventually ended at the Shrieking Shack."

"How did Remus take to seeing it again?" Harry interjected.

"Didn't want to listen huh?" Ginny asked, slapping her boyfriend lightly on the arm.

"He's family, I just want to know how he took it," he replied, looking as though he had every right in the world to know.

"Well, you might as well listen to the entire conversation then, besides, I have something to tell you," Hermione replied with a shake of her head. "Remus actually acted okay seeing the shack, he just said something about good memories and bad memories, to which I reminded him that it's those memories that got us where we are today. Then he said that he just hoped it was worth all the pain, especially for us three."

"That's a depressing way to start out a date," Ron commented, apparently listening as well.

"Yes, Ron, and you would know all about what is appropriate on a date," Ginny retorted. "The only thing you ever did with your first girlfriend was snog, and your second girlfriend is practically your sister."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Hermione, what does Harry smell like?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm really starting to tire of this. I'm limiting your sniffing of Harry to once a week, starting after this one. Okay—let's see, blood, sweat, soap, and bit a polish. Harry smells like his _normal_ self. But then there is a slight undertone as well."

"Really? And what is that?" Ron asked with an evil smirk.

Hermione sniffed harder. "Happiness. He smells happy. I think I'm able to smell emotions now."

Harry grinned; glad Hermione didn't mention anything about smelling anything like Ginny. "Wicked. Hey, what does Ron smell like?"

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything. Ron smells like—content, with a little bit of suspicion."

Ron looked taken aback, but didn't say anything; apparently, Hermione had hit the nail on the head. Ginny asked Hermione to smell her as well, and after replying that she smelled happiness and curiousness, the conversation once again turned to her date.


	8. The Full Moon

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: **Okay, any mistakes you think you might see are because I'm an American and because I'm getting all my research information from which doesn't have every little detail though they do have daily Harry Potter news and plenty of information. No, I'm not doing advertising for them, I just really like their website, I visit it everyday I can. I need a hobby. Seriously. I love Sirius.

**Chapter Eight**

The full moon was Wednesday, December twentieth, and it was the day of departure for Hogwarts students. Hermione sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for Remus to return with their Wolfsbane potions. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George had all left for the Burrow this morning, leaving Hermione to face the transformation with only Remus.

Hermione rubbed her shoulder, it was still a bit sore from a couple days ago; she just hoped that Remus wouldn't ever see the marks. Who knew what the protective werewolf would do if he did? The brunette was just about to start walking about to stretch out her legs when Remus walked in, carrying two containers of what looked to be disgusting black tar. She made a face and Remus laughed, "You weren't expecting white chocolate and champagne, were you?"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, she knew both of them were pale, tired, and sore, her especially, yet Remus was still trying to make her feel better. "I was just expecting something a little less—nauseating."

Remus shuddered and passed her avail, saying, "And the looks are just half of its charm, wait until you taste it."

Hermione frowned and sighed, "Well, let's get this over with. Cheers." They clinked glasses and downed their potions. Hermione's hand instantly flew to her mouth. She groaned, "I feel sick."

The potion only made Remus grimace, and he rubbed her hand down the young girl's back, trying to soothe her, although he failed to notice her wince every time he passed the middle of her back. "You'll get used to it after a few times, just be thankful for that potion, it will save you from a lot of pain later."

"So the worst is yet to come? Thank you, Moony," Hermione replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Remus dropped a light kiss on her temple. "Everything is going to be fine, Hermione Jane."

"Why do you call me that? I just noticed but you've been doing that for the last few days."

"What have I been doing for the last few days?"

"You've been calling me Hermione Jane, no one does that, usually it's just Mione or Herms," she answered, a sweet smile settling on her face.

"I happen to know you don't like Herms and aren't too fond of Mione, so I had to come up with something to call you, everyone else calls you Hermione. Besides, I happen to like the name Hermione Jane, reminds me of that old Muggle song. Yes, I do actually know something about Muggles, being a half-blood. My dad was always interested in learning about other countries; you would've loved my home, full of different things from all over the place."

"That must be where you got your love of learning from."

"Yes, Dad was always trying to ram things into my head, whenever I started to miss him, I would pick up the nearest book or whatever and start to read it. I once spent a good twenty minutes reading once of Sirius's magazines without realizing it. I immediately put it back and went to the library to get an actual book; I was embarrassing having to explain myself to Sirius when he asked about its movement."

"Why would lit be embarrassing? Sirius was your best friend, surely he would have understood."

Remus flushed a deep red. "Hermione Jane, this is Sirius Orion Black we are talking about, what type of magazine do you think he owned?" he questioned.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and when realization hit, she too flushed. Sirius was intelligent, and known for being a clever prankster, but he was more famous for being the Gryffindor man-whore.

Remus laughed, "Yes, and it was only ten times worse with James there, never did let me forget that."

"Just like Ron, I mean, I love him like a brother, but he will not le something go," she supplied.

"That's the point of older brother. They mock you, nag you, teach you, and protect you. I happen to like Ron quite a bit since I know he's keeping you safe."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course you like it; you're not the one dealing with his 'If Anyone Ever Touches You' speeches.

"No, I just try not to squirm while he gives his 'You Ever Hurt Her, I'll Castrate You with a Butter knife' speech."

"He didn't," Hermione groaned.

Remus shook his head. "Not yet. I'm sure he'd got one similar to it though, just like Harry and George probably do."

"Do me a favor, Remus, tell me when they give you their speeches, so I can give them one of my 'Mind Your Own Business, or be Prepared to Die' speeches."

Remus chuckled, and checked the sky out the window; it was almost time for the moon to rise. "You might want to take off those clothes, Hermione Jane, or else they're going to be destroyed." Then seeing Hermione's face, he added, "Don't worry, I've got a blanket here to cover yourself with, and I won't look. Promise."

Hermione got up form her seat and picked up the think blanket. _I'm not worried about what you **might** see if the blanket is off, I'm worried about what you **will** see when the blanket is on_, Hermione thought. She asked, "Will you be changing too?"

"Yes, I don't have many cloths and I want to keep all that I have. I understand if this makes you uncomfortable, you can go in my office and change if—"

Hermione cut him off, "No, it's fine. We'll just turn around and change then tell the other when we're finished so we know it's safe to turn around. Sound okay?"

Remus nodded and turned around, removing his clothes as Hermione did. He had just taken his shirt and jumper off when a question popped into his head. "Hermione Jane, how did your parents take the news?"

Hermione froze and though hard before replying, "They said they understood why I wouldn't be coming home for the holidays this year. Just told me to be safe and have fun."

Remus was shocked. "They didn't say anything else? Did you tell them everything?"

"I told them the basics, didn't go too much into detail though, I didn't want to overload them with too much information at once. They are Muggles after all," Hermione replied, folding her clothes neatly, then noticing her arm and stomach, cursed herself for once again forgetting her wand in her dormitories."

"I suppose that make sense then, they don't understand the full consequences of it all. It's good that they understand the basic concept though," Remus replied, wrapping a blanket much like Hermione's around his waist. "I'm decent," he concluded.

Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and the rest of her body, Hermione turned around, saying, "Me too. Moony, you don't happen to have your wand, do you?"

Turning around, Remus suppressed a chuckle. "Hermione Jane, I'm not going to ravish you, don't be so worried. And yes, I do have my wand, it's what I used for the silencing and locking spells, can't have some little first year running in here wondering who was screaming."

"Good, could I see it?"

"Course, why do you need it?"

"Remus Lupin, can I just see the bloody wand?" Hermione snapped.

Remus stopped mid-reach for his wand; any chances of getting the wand flew out the window with that. "No, not until you tell me why. There shouldn't be any reason for you to need a wand, not unless you're trying to hide something from me, Hermione Jane."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Remus."

Remus turned around again, now facing the wall. "Hermione Jane, move your blanket so that it's wrapped around your chest the way mine is around my waist. I want to see why you're so worried about keeping your arms and shoulders covered," he ordered.

Hermione did as she was told, there was no point in arguing with the older man, he was stronger, more experienced, and if forced to, could use wandless magic. She repositioned the blanket so that the bruises were evident, and then said, "All right, I'm decent."

Remus half expected to find Hermione as he left her, everyone knew how stubborn she could be, but his jaw nearly dropped at seeing **_his_** Hermione Jane covered in dark splotches, many of them looking like handprints.

"I only covered the ones on my face and legs, they take longer to heal when they're concealed," Hermione said, as if that explained everything.

"Who did this to you?" Remus asked when he finally seemed to regain his senses.

"Who do you think? Those Slytherin members of the pure-blood supremacy."

"Have you told anyone? Or did you just let them get away with this?" Remus growled.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that would raise too many questioned. I did take away four hundred points though and give them all detentions every night for two months."

"You know Severus is going to let them all off the hook for it if you don't explain yourself. When did this happen?"

"Monday."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "You should have told me, Hermione Jane. What's the point of going through all the hell of dating a professor if you can't take it out on the other students? You're just lucky that I'm used to healing people like Sirius and James so they didn't have to go to Poppy and get in trouble for fighting. But tomorrow, before we set out for the Burrow, we're going to have a nice little chat with Albus about those students."

"I can take care of myself, Moony. I'm a big girl."

"Well, come here then, Miss Big Thing. I'm supposing these things are all over your body?" When Hermione nodded he continued, "I'll heal the ones I can see, but then we'll keep some for proof. Poppy can heal them after that."

"Thank you, Moony," Hermione said. "I thought you were going to be angry, but you're actually taking this rather well."

"Glad you think so, because you're spending the next two weeks with me in detention. I'm also giving George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny permission to defend you in case anyone tries to attack you again."

"W-What?" Hermione stuttered. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, yes, I can. Failing to report a fight to a professor give you detention, and I feel that this might happen again, so I am assigning you a protection unit. I still am an authority figure in Hogwarts, Hermione Jane."

"But then Harry will just look for a fight with them, I mean, one bad look and they'll get hexed into next week. And what do you think the others are going to do? Harry's usually the peaceful one of the group."

"Next week?" Remus seemed to ponder that for a moment, as he tapped one of Hermione's bruises, making it disappear. "I knew there was a reason I loved that kid."

"Moooonnnnnyyyyyy!" Hermione howled, bending over in pain.

Remus's sight ran to the window, and he caught sight of the moon. He dropped his wand in pain, trying not to cry out as the pain engulfed him. His muscles were changing, bones popping and rearranging, his skin was growing fur. It was nearly unbearable and made you almost welcome death.

Finally, it subsided and Remus rested on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Everything had changed, his senses had improved even more than usual, and he was able to tell every little thing. He spun around to see another werewolf lying on the ground, whimpering softly. Remus made his way over to the other creature and licked its snout. The eyes opened to reveal a soft brown, and Remus sat next to the body, patiently waiting for her to gather enough strength to stand. Once Hermione was upright, Remus backed away and began walking about the room, showing the girl how to move in her new form. Hermione was finally able to join Remus at his side after falling several times; forgetting that she now had four legs to synchronize into a pattern.

Remus gave a wolfish grin and nodded. He was too busy showing Hermione how to do various tricks, like sitting, jumping, and crouching, that he didn't even notice when a group of people snuck into his classroom.

Hermione had just discovered her tail when she caught sight of the three boys and girl. She wagged her tail and started toward her friends, only to be cut short my Remus's barks. Hermione moved to join him by his side, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on, Moony. Hermione is not going to hurt us. You've both taken your Wolfsbane, at least I assume that's what that potion was that you were carrying," Harry stated.

Remus growled and stood a step forward, bearing his teeth. Harry shook his head and stuck out his arm. "Moony, you can't scare me off, I know you're harmless. But if you want to bite me, go ahead, you have my permission."

Hermione barked and Remus stood his ground. He opened his mouth and moved forward, as if to really bite his nephew, but couldn't do it when he saw that Harry didn't so much as flinch. The boy trusted him completely, and that fact both made is heart swell with pride and tear at him.

"See?" Harry commented, covering his arm once again. "You can't do it. I know the only time you're really dangerous is during your actual transformations, Moony, and I'll make sure we're long gone before then. You aren't going to hurt us. Now, can we stay?"

Remus stared at the young boy in front of him; finally, he gave up, did a little shrug of the shoulders and lay down. Hermione stood and licked his snout, trying to get him to lighten up, he didn't budge though, and Hermione made her way to the small crowd.

"Hey, Hermione, Moony's going to stubborn then?" Harry asked.

Hermione just nodded her response.

"Wicked," Ron commented. "Hey, Harry, how do you know which one is which?"

"Easy, I know how to tell the difference between a girl dog and a boy dog."

Hermione stared at her friend, causing George to laugh, "Well, I would stop doing that if I were you. Do it again and Hermione might castrate you, or worse, make you marry her."

Hermione snapped at George, only causing the boy to laugh harder.

"Well, what do you expect us to do, Mione? If you or Remus decides to move, we're not going to be able to tell who is who," Ginny stated.

Harry thought about it for a minute, before thinking of something. Quickly, he took off his belt he was wearing with his normal jeans and shirt, causing those around him to look at him strangely. "What? We'll transfigure it into a ribbon and then tie it around Hermione's tail, that way, even if Remus decides to join us, we'll know who we're talking to."

Hermione grinned and nodded, happy with the idea.

Harry quickly cast a spell transform his old belt into a pink silk ribbon before tying it around Hermione's tail with his wand. He was afraid to touch his friend at this point because of the predatory looks his uncle was giving him that no one else seemed to notice. It was strange how they could be so blind about some things.

Finally, Harry commented, "You know, Moony, I love Hermione, but like a sister. You're the only one she's fancies."

At that, the werewolf got up to join Hermione with the group.

George grinned, "That's the spirit, Moony."

Remus smiled as well and nodded toward Hermione's tail.

Hermione saw this and glared at the other creature. When he simply stared back at her, she bent down and bit his tail. That created a game of Spin between the pair, each holding on the other's tail and running around and around in a circle while their friends laughed. It was Hermione lost, letting go of Remus's tail first, too dizzy to see straight.

Ron then had the idea of playing fetch and transformed a book into a ball before throwing it across the room. Neither Hermione nor Remus moved. Ron went to go fetch the ball himself, mumbling, "Stupid dogs, haven't got the sense of a rock." This just earned him a bark from Hermione and more laughter from the others.

The six continued to fool around, though Hermione and Remus refused to do anything too dog-like, which included fetch, roll over, and beg. True to his promise, Harry and his friends left before it go too late and long before their transformations. The rest of the werewolves' time was just spent sleeping, resting and relaxing while trying not to think of the upcoming pain.


End file.
